The Trials of a Shadowhunter
by Mademoiselle Gris
Summary: A compilation of stories of what happens between the now public relationship between Alec and Magnus after the events of the City of Glass. Rated T for now...


This entire story (not just this part) takes place after the events of the first three books in the Mortal Instruments series. I realized that there are not nearly enough fanfics about my favorite two characters, so here's a collection of some short fics about the two. Enjoy, and please read & review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Mortal Instruments series. Even if I am in love with the characters.

No Invitation Required- Part One

Being a Shadowhunter wasn't just a birthright; it was grueling work that took years of training. By the time a young Shadowhunter came of age in the eyes of the clave he or she had already received marks, fought demons, and dealt with a serious injury. The lucky ones that made it to a full Shadowhunter status were resilient and capable of handling dangerous situations.

And a few weeks ago, Alec Lightwood had finally joined the clave as an adult shadow hunter. He had fought and killed demons invading his home, Alicante. He'd defied tradition and rules by kissing the man who loved him before his family (and not to mention, the entire clave). He'd fought alongside downworlders to destroy Valentine's army.

So why did he feel so nauseous at the thought of entering the door to the building he was standing in front of? From the time that he had emerged from the subway exit, Alec had been able to hear the upbeat music blaring from the building. The street he was standing on was a little dirty and unwelcoming, but it was acceptable for Brooklyn. No, nothing really stood out about where Alec was standing. Nothing should be making the alarm bells ring inside his head, or make his stomach feel like dropping out of his body. If anything, the lights and music should make anyone passing by curious. Maybe a little irritated. But not nervous, and certainly not scared.

_Relax. You promised Magnus that you would at least try._

But instead of calming himself down, the thought only made him wonder why on earth he'd agreed to come in the first place. Taking a shaky breath, and promising to make Magnus regret it later, Alec pushed open the door and started climbing the stairs up to his boyfriend's apartment. The music became even louder, if that was possible, the sounds echoing off the stairwell. Alec's teeth jarred with all the beats, which seemed to actually be shaking the building. Was that even possible? He'd probably have to get hearing aids after tonight.

Standing outside the door, Alec took a deep breath and started lying to himself. There was no way he'd be able to take the initiative to open the door into that loud and dangerous world otherwise.

_Calm down. It won't be so bad. _

Yeah right. Alec could make a list of things he'd much rather be doing, hunting demons- for one- or even cataloging the books in the Institute's library. Or even better: spending time with Magnus, alone. That was what he really wanted and came all the way to Brooklyn for. In the weeks since returning from Alicante, Magnus' flat had become his refuge. Here, he didn't have to risk his life because of his sister's cooking. He wouldn't have to dodge around corners to avoid seeing Clary and Jace trying to eat each others' faces. He didn't have his parents' silence reminding him every minute of the little brother they couldn't bring back to the Institute with them. Here, he could relax and forget with the help of his warlock.

Except for tonight. He supposed Magnus had actually been very patient, waiting as long as he had. His warlock respected that Alec felt awkward in a crowd. He hadn't pushed Alec to be with him around other downworlders before they'd made their relationship public. There were always rumors of course, but Alec had never been in the role of boyfriend to the High Warlock of Brooklyn when he went outside the Institute before. But Alec wasn't hiding his relationship with Magnus anymore, and it would seem very odd if he didn't attend his boyfriend's own party.

He should have seen it coming. It had nothing to do with work, with maintaining and meeting new clients. Magnus was vibrant and loud; he thrived on attention and a darker sort of entertainment. It was only a matter of time before he started throwing parties again. God only knew why, but Magnus loved hosting downworlder parties that put Club Pandemonium to shame. Acquaintances and clients of the High Warlock certainly frequented the parties whenever they managed to obtain an invite.

Which, of course, were normally required to get into the party. Nothing pissed Magnus off more than party crashers, unless they were blue-eyed nephilim boys. Which meant there was no loophole for Alec to use for escape. He could only imagine how well, "Oh, sorry about the other night Magnus. I left my invitation at the Institute," would be taken. Magnus could be tolerant of Alec and his reservations, but it wasn't out of understanding. He just didn't want to push the boy too far.

And apparently he thought a Shadowhunter could make it through one party.

Alec thought that his boyfriend was overestimating him. He was already off to a bad start, standing outside the door for who knew how long. Embarrassed, Alec shut his eyes tight, took a deep breath and started to move towards the party. Expecting for his arms to meet with and open the door, he was surprised when he collided with a very solid, very familiar, man instead. Tired of waiting for Alec and his little mental debates, Magnus was ready to force the Shadowhunter to join the party.

"It's a door darling. Try turning the knob next time," Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec into his arms. Blushing, Alec still managed to glare up at the man he'd walked in to. Sure enough, Magnus had gone all out tonight. He looked like he'd killed a dozen pixies to get the amount of glitter that was on his eyes and gravity-defying spiked hair. His hair was also as brightly colored as his leather and mesh clothing that Alec didn't know how to describe. His fashion vocabulary pretty much consisted of socks, sweater and pants. The overall effect was pleasant, but Alec preferred Magnus without all the make-up and fuss.

Then again, he knew Magnus would kill to get Alec in anything other than his baggy sweaters and all black wardrobe. Which, of course, Alec was wearing to the party for comfort. It was also something Magnus noticed immediately and sighed about.

Leaning down and whispering in the boy's ear, Magnus reminded, "You promised, remember? So try to relax." He let his mouth linger on Alec's neck, enjoying the first time he'd seen his boyfriend that day. Alec still refused to move in to the apartment with Magnus, leaving long hours where Magnus missed his Shadowhunter.

Alec shivered under Magnus's teasing lips. He wanted to make a witty retort, something that would make Magnus laugh, or at least stop teasing him about his anxiety around people. But there was some disconnect between what he wanted to do, and what he actually said to his warlock. He never sounded as cool or collected as Magnus managed. Instead, Alec said the first random thought that popped into his head. "All this noise can't be good for Chairman Meow." He kicked himself mentally after he realized what he'd actually talked about.

_Really smooth Alec. Way to be a charmer._

Magnus placed a finger under Alec's chin and tilted the boy's face up. "Alec. Stop thinking so hard. Your eyes are starting to cross." He lightly brushed his lips against Alec's. The warm sensation of Magnus's lips on his own completely shut down Alec's brain. Well, except for the part that was urging him to get even closer to Magnus. He let his arms twine around the tall warlock's neck as the kiss deepened. His core started to feel a slow burn when Magnus's lips became more demanding. Alec never got tired of kissing his warlock. It was better than wearing a new, oversized and fuzzy black sweater, which normally Alec would immensely enjoy. It couldn't compare to the man who was nibbling on his lips at the moment though.

Magnus was feeling pretty smug about distracting Alec. He knew his boyfriend well enough to know that Alec could and would only focus on one thing, very intently, at a time. And if it was making out with Magnus in the threshold instead of the party, well then Magnus's evening with Alec was certainly looking brighter.

But Magnus hadn't noticed that most of the guests in the room had stopped dancing. They weren't laughing with each other or enjoying their drinks. No, they were all ogling at the sight of the High Warlock entwining himself around a very willing Shadowhunter. Rumors had been spreading when the boy started frequenting the apartment, but it was another thing for the downworlders to see it confirmed. The shock didn't freeze the party goers for very long though. Soon they were whistling and catcalling.

It took a moment for Alec to register the noises, but when he did, he froze. He hadn't realized Magnus had pulled him into the apartment, into full view of all the guests. Immediately his mind kicked into over-drive, and he wanted to hide behind his boyfriend. But he knew it would be childish, and ridiculous. No one here would have a problem with two men kissing. They were probably more shocked that a Shadowhunter was with a downworlder.

It still didn't make Alec feel less awkward or anxious though. Realizing there was no way to salvage Alec's peace of mind, Magnus waved his hand to turn the music volume louder and refill drinks. Distracted, the guests stopped staring. Shrugging an arm around Alec's shoulder, Magnus moved him away from the door, mostly so that Alec wouldn't be tempted to run. "Don't worry love. If they keep staring, I can always turn one of those vampires into a chinchilla as a diversion," he winked.

Alec gave a weak laugh, glad that Magnus had him securely against his side. He wouldn't have lasted if Magnus had left him to work the crowd. "I can't believe you feel comfortable in all of this," he shook his head. Sometimes he wondered just how Magnus fell for him in the first place. They were blatantly different men, with very little in common.

"Are you thirsty darling?" Magnus asked in response. Not waiting for an answer, he continued, "Excellent. Because I am too." He gestured with his hand and drinks materialized in their hands. Alec watched as the glittering beverages turned from orange to pink, and then back again.

_Uh-oh. There's definitely alcohol in that…_

Alec worried over the drink, his age and the fact that he'd never purposely touched anything that impaired his senses before (if you didn't count a certain warlock). Alec almost never relaxed, and he took his role as a shadowhunter seriously. After all, you never knew when a demon was going to pop out and attack, and he didn't want to be caught off guard.

Sensing the cogs inside of Alec's head turning too fast, Magnus cut in, "Trust me baby, it looks like you're going to need it to get through the night."

Debating, Alec eventually decided that as long as he stayed by Magnus, he'd be safe enough. He trusted him. Hopefully, in the event of an attack, or if he started to do something stupid like sing with a lampshade on his head, Magnus would step in. After all, what harm could one drink do?

"I made it myself, so I'm seventy percent sure that it will be completely harmless and beneficial," Magnus added, after Alec had gulped down his glass.


End file.
